comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Checkmate (ME-1)
“You see we here at Checkmate, we're the bad guys. We enforce the rules. Now, while the rules may not be perfect, they're really not so bad. I'll tell you what the alternative is; it's about one man and his gun versus an alien with fire for hair. Sure I know its difficult. Civilization may be dull, but the alternative, Knight Owl, is hell.” History Checkmate was founded by many member of the Office of Strategic Services after it dissolved after World War II. Instead of working to form what would become the Central Intelligence Agency, these individuals felt that the key to global peace was outside of the purview of any one nation and it's interests. Founders *Alan Armstrong/Spy Smasher *Anais Guillot *Steven Howard Trevor *Maseo Yamashiro *Wilhelm von Hammer/Friedemann Ercanbald Veidt *Albert Pratt *Carl Waller Recruitment Agents are hand-picked from various aspects of society by any member of Checkmate with the rank of Rook or above. Commonly they have a background in military, law enforcement, intelligence community, rescue services or engineering, however their have been notable exceptions. They are approached and recruited based on a set of criteria. Recruitment can take a long time to make sure the candidate fits the profile and is suited for this type of job. Once Checkmate has determined a candidate has adequately fulfilled requirements, candidates are offered to join. After joining, members are trained by other top tier operatives. When candidates successfully complete their training, they generally return to their daily lives. A key component of Checkmate is that members exist in the "shadows" and function like a normal member of society. Their own families don't even know about their appointment to the agency. Hierarchy & Ranking Black and White Distinction Checkmate is divided into two divisions: Black: for Operations, and White: for Intelligence. King/Queen Bishops Knights Rooks Pawns Divisions Task Force X A brainchild of Maya Waller, Task Force X is a black ops unit mainly to entirely consisting of metahuman convicts. They were formed with the goal of having plausible deniability when performing black operations. Meta-Americans Another project of Maya Waller's, the Meta-Americans were conceived of as "The Doom Patrol on a leash." While the Doom Patrol saved the world, with minimal casualties (especially when it's considered that there were no alternative methods to save the world), many in positions of authority were either cautious or downright terrified that a group of extraordinary and extrajudicial people existed and acted without anything resembling a legal chain of command (Though Knight Owl once noted that unlike literally any government or military on the planet, the Doom Patrol never commited a war crime or intentionally violated international law). The Meta-Americans were a mostly metahuman team consisting primarily of soldiers or Checkmate agents. Unlike Task Force X, it was not comprised of super convicts, nor was it designed to perform black ops that, if caught, would tarnish their image. Overall, the Meta-Americans were a publicity stunt to make Task Force X more palatable both the the public, and the powers that be at Checkmate. Trivia *Recruitment based on the Strategic Homeland Division from the game The Division. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:ME-1 Category:Organizations